


[Podfic] High Stakes

by dodificus



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just looked at the other man, who in the cramped small-town tavern stuck out like a sore thumb with his black robe and pointy hat, and raised one of his brows. Rodney rolled his eyes. "Rodney McKay. Do I get your name, or would that obliterate the baffling veil of mystery you shroud yourself in?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [High Stakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39269) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



**Length:** 31:34

**File Size:** 36.1 MB (mp3) | 29 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/highstakes.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/highstakes.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by smuffster

 

Originally posted 16th August 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/25308.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
